Doppelgänger
by nanashimai
Summary: Pre-canon. Amane Bakura menyayangi Ryou Bakura, bukan orang yang selalu tersenyum dingin yang terlihat seperti kakaknya. Amane/Ryou, Yami Bakura/Ryou. Oneshot.


Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan, namun adiknya mulai tak melihat dirinya sebagaimana biasanya.

Adiknya tak lagi sering tersenyum padanya—ia tak jarang melihat adiknya menatapnya ketakutan. Adiknya lebih sering menghindarinya, mencari-cari alasan tak masuk akal agar mereka tidak sering bertemu.

Bahkan hingga akhir, adiknya bahkan hanya kembali sebagai nama ketika menghindarinya, muncul di sebuah berita yang tak pernah ia duga.

Tangannya mencengkram lingkaran dari kalung pemberian sang ayah, begitu erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Di hadapannya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga—dan harapkan—akan lihat; sebuah foto berbingkai hitam, dikelilingi banyak sekali bunga putih dengan bau yang menusuk. Kemudian berbaring dalam sebuah peti hitam, adalah sang adik yang tengah terlelap dalam balutan gaun hitam—tak akan lagi membuka kedua manik cokelat yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Adalah adiknya—Amane Bakura.

.

.

.

Doppelgänger

A Ryou/Amane fanfiction; the writer didn't gain anything from this.

.

.

.

Amane Bakura memiliki seorang kakak, namanya Ryou Bakura.

Amane Bakura sangat menyayangi kakaknya; walaupun Ryou- _oniichan_ bukanlah seorang kakak idaman yang sering ia lihat melindungi sang adik dari bahaya. Ryou- _oniichan_ sendiri memiliki sosok yang tidak terlalu hebat; hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Amane, dengan rambut putih yang panjang dan manik cokelat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan. Bahkan tidak jarang Amane dikatakan sebagai kakak dari Ryou- _oniichan_.

Walau begitu, Amane tetap menyayanginya.

Mereka memang sering bertengkar, namun Amane paling tahu dari siapapun kalau Ryou- _oniichan_ adalah orang yang baik. Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak dapat marah kepada siapapun lama-lama, terutama kalau orang itu memberikannya _cream puff_ yang sangat ia sukai. Ryou- _oniichan_ juga tidak pernah marah pada orang yang sering mengganggunya, meskipun ia harus membuat kebohongan demi melindungi orang yang menyakitinya—meski dirinya sendiri terus tersakiti.

Amane sayang pada Ryou- _oniichan_ , karena sentuhan Ryou- _oniichan_ terasa hangat saat ia menepuk kepalanya. Karena senyum Ryou- _oniichan_ begitu hangat saat ia memuji tindakan baik Amane.

Amane menyayangi Ryou- _oniichan_.

—Amane Bakura menyayangi Ryou Bakura yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Amane! Amane! Coba lihat!"

Ryou- _oniichan_ mengangkat sebuah kalung berwarna emas, yang Amane sadari adalah salah satu dari oleh-oleh yang ayah berikan dari perjalanannya di Mesir. Kalung itu terlihat begitu besar, terutama dalam genggaman Ryou- _oniichan_ yang kecil; kalung berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah segitiga di tengahnya. Lingkaran itu dikelilingi duri-duri, hingga Amane sedikit kebingungan bagaimana Ryou- _oniichan_ dapat mengacungkannya tanpa takut terluka seperti itu.

Tapi Ryou- _oniichan_ terlihat bahagia, jadi Amane juga ikut tersenyum.

Amane sendiri mengacungkan berbagai perhiasan emas yang ayah mereka berikan, "Tapi Amane dapat lebih banyak dari Ryou- _oniichan_!" Ia memakai salah satu gelang di pergelangan tangannya, "Jadi Amane lebih disayang oleh ayah!"

Ryou- _oniichan_ terlihat merengut, "Tapi punyaku lebih bagus dari punya Amane!" Ryou- _oniichan_ langsung mengalungkannya di lehernya. Kalung itu bahkan terlihat lebih besar dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya. "Lagipula, kalau aku mengenakan perhiasan seperti itu, bisa-bisa orang-orang mengira aku benar-benar perempuan!"

"Kalau begitu, Ryou- _oniichan_ seharusnya memotong rambut!"

"Tidak mau!"

Amane mulai tertawa lagi—bersama Ryou- _oniichan_ memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Ah! Amane menertawaiku lagi!" Tangan Ryou- _oniichan_ terlipat di depan dada, masih merengut. "Lain kali, aku tidak akan membagi _cream puff_ -ku denganmu!"

"Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Lihat saja nanti!" dan langsung melarikan diri.

Amane berlari mengikuti Ryou- _oniichan_ , tidak pernah berhenti tertawa walaupun orang tuanya mengomel saat ia melalui keduanya.

Di saat seperti ini, Ryou- _oniichan_ pasti pergi untuk memakan sendiri _cream puff_ yang ia simpan. Ryou- _oniichan_ memang pandai bersembunyi, terutama untuk menyembunyikan makanan kesukaannya itu. Karena itu Amane tidak pernah bosan saat bermain petak umpet dengannya, seperti sekarang.

Amane menemukan Ryou- _oniichan_ tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri. Kakaknya tidak menoleh saat ia melangkah mendekatinya, sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Perlahan-lahan Amane mendekatinya, begitu pelan agar ia dapat mengagetkan Ryou- _oniichan_ —Ryou- _oniichan_ selalu melompat sambil menjerit saat ia membuatnya kaget, hingga Amane begitu senang membuat kakaknya terlihat lucu seperti itu.

Saat ia hendak memeluk kakaknya dari belakang, barulah ia menoleh.

"Amane."

Kakaknya tersenyum, menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Amane berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar kakaknya,

"Ryou- _oniichan_?"

Kakaknya kembali menoleh, senyum yang sama masih menoreh di wajahnya.

—seketika Amane mengambil sebuah langkah ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Amane?"

Masih tersenyum,

Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya.

Dan Amane langsung berbalik dan berlari—berharap dapat menjauh, jauh dari orang yang tersenyum itu.

Bukan Ryou- _oniichan_.

Orang yang tersenyum dingin, dengan wajah dan sosok yang seperti Ryou- _oniichan_ itu,

Bukan Ryou- _oniichan_ yang Amane sayangi.

.

.

.

Amane menyayangi Ryou- _oniichan_ , karena itu Amane selalu menunggu sepulang sekolah demi sang kakak.

Ryou- _oniichan_ selalu membutuhkan bantuannya saat pulang sekolah; selalu terjatuh dari tangga, Ryou- _oniichan_ selalu berkata. Amane tahu lebih dari siapapun, bahwa kakaknya selalu berbohong sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun begitu, Amane selalu menyayangi Ryou- _oniichan_ yang suka berbohong.

"Amane!"

Ryou- _oniichan_ berjalan ke arahnya, sedikit terpincang. Senyum Amane sedikit mengembang, melihat kakaknya yang berjalan ke arahnya, meskipun rasanya tetap sakit melihat kakaknya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Amane menghampiri kakaknya dan hendak menggenggam tangannya, namun kakaknya langsung meringis.

"R-Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, Amane." Tangan yang hendak ia raih sebelumnya kini berpindah ke kepalanya. Wajah Ryou- _oniichan_ terlihat menahan sakit saat ia menepuk kepalanya. "Ayo kita pulang?"

Amane mengangguk pelan, berjalan mengekor kakaknya yang terpincang di depannya.

Ryou- _oniichan_ selalu berusaha terlihat kuat, dan Amane tahu kalau Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir. Karena itu Amane selalu berpura-pura tidak melihat luka ataupun wajah kesakitan kakaknya—andai itu dapat membuat kakaknya lebih baik.

Amane hampir menabrak punggung kakaknya saat ia berhenti mendadak. Amane mendongak, mendapati kakaknya tengah memandangi langit yang mulai berubah senja—

—memandangi sebuah wajah yang persis dengan kakaknya.

Amane melihatnya lagi—senyum dingin yang selalu terarah pada Ryou- _oniichan_. Orang yang mirip dengan Ryou- _oniichan_ itu selalu berbicara pada Ryou- _oniichan_ , walaupun sepertinya Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak mendengar, bahkan melihat orang itu. Orang itu sesekali menoleh padanya, dan memberikannya sebuah senyum dingin—dengan wajah Ryou- _oniichan_.

Amane tidak menyukai orang yang mirip dengan Ryou- _oniichan_ itu.

Karena saat orang itu muncul, Ryou- _oniichan_ akan berubah menjadi orang yang bukan Ryou- _oniichan_.

Kemudian Ryou- _oniichan_ menyuruhnya pulang lebih dahulu, mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkan sesuatu di sekolah. Amane memandangi punggung Ryou- _oniichan_ lebih lama, sebelum berbalik dan mulai berlari menuju rumah.

Ryou- _oniichan_ akan kembali saat malam hari tiba, membawa sekantung penuh cream puff. Terkadang Amane mendapatinya terlihat kebingungan, namun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Amane.

Namun Amane selalu melihat orang itu di belakang Ryou- _oniichan_ , tersenyum dingin.

.

.

.

Amane membenci orang yang terlihat seperti Ryou- _oniichan_.

Amane merasa orang itu mencuri Ryou- _oniichan_ darinya. Amane merasa orang itu merampas senyum Ryou- _oniichan_ setiap harinya. Amane merasa orang itu mengambil Ryou- _oniichan_ yang hangat darinya.

"Amane? Ada apa?"

Di wajah kakaknya yang pucat, Amane melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah manik cokelat kakaknya. Amane sering melihat kantung itu di wajah ayahnya yang baru pulang dari Mesir, dan tahu kalau kakaknya kelelahan. Ryou- _oniichan_ memang sering pulang larut, tanpa memberitahu apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Namun orang itu selalu tersenyum dingin setiap saat, dan Amane tidak menyukainya.

"Ryou- _oniichan_ ,"

Orang itu tersenyum di belakang kakaknya.

Amane membencinya.

"Ryou- _oniichan_ adalah kakak Amane, benar?"

Senyum orang itu melebar, mengikuti senyum Ryou- _oniichan_.

"Tentu saja, Amane."

Bibir orang itu mengikuti bibir kakaknya, seolah meniru apa yang kakaknya katakan.

"Ryou- _oniichan_ sangat _menyayangi_ Amane."

Amane membencinya.

.

.

.

"Tidak disangka, Ryou sudah akan memasuki SMA!"

Ayah terlihat bahagia saat menepuk puncak kepala Ryou- _oniichan_. Ryou- _oniichan_ juga terlihat senang, meskipun wajahnya terlihat memerah setiap detiknya.

Di belakang Ryou- _oniichan_ , ibu terlihat kesal, "Tolong, ayah, jangan membuat rambut Ryou lebih berantakan daripada ini!" Kemudian ibu mendesah pelan, tangannya yang memegangi sisir di rambut Ryou- _oniichan_ terlihat kesulitan melintasi rambut putih yang panjang milik kakaknya. "Ryou, bagaimana kalau kita potong rambutmu? Sulit untuk merawatnya, tahu?"

"Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri, bu." Ryou- _oniichan_ tersenyum tipis, kemudian menoleh pada Amane, "Iya kan, Amane?"

"Tentu."

Manik cokelat Ryou- _oniichan_ berkedip beberapa kali, "Amane? Ada apa?"

Ryou- _oniichan_ hendak menghampirinya, namun dihentikan oleh ibu yang menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, memerintahkannya untuk diam lebih lama agar ibu dapat mengatur rambutnya.

Dalam hati, Amane bersyukur tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk menjauh.

Karena orang itu masih ada di sana, kini memandangi ibunya dengan manik terpicing.

"Nah, dimana kuletakkan kamera itu—" Amane menoleh, mendapati ayahnya mengaduk tasnya, sebelum meraih sebuah kamera hitam tua yang sering mereka gunakan untuk berfoto bersama. Ayahnya menoleh pada mereka, mengayunkan kamera tersebut. "Amane, Ryou, ayah ingin memfoto kalian, oke?"

Amane hendak menolak, namun orang itu telah mengalungkan tangannya di bahunya, menahannya untuk melarikan diri. Ayahnya mengacungkan jempol padanya, kemudian mulai sibuk mengarahkan kamera ke arah mereka—

"—tenang sedikit, adik kecil. Ryou- _oniichan_ akan _melindungimu_."

Orang itu menatapnya dari sudut matanya, menyeringai.

Saat kamera berbunyi, Amane tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Dimana Ryou- _oniichan_ akan bersekolah?"

Amane berbicara sejauh mungkin dari Ryou- _oniichan_. Orang tua mereka tengah pergi ke suatu tempat berdua, dan Amane tidak senang jika menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryou- _oniichan_ dalam keheningan.

(Meskipun orang itu bukan Ryou- _oniichan_ yang ia kenal.)

Ia mendengar orang itu menggumam, namun tetap memunggunginya. "Cukup jauh dari sini." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis. "Kita akan jarang bertemu setelah ini, karena aku akan tinggal di tempat lain."

Amane menyadari orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya adalah Ryou- _oniichan_ , dan melepaskan nafas lega yang tak ia sadari tertahan.

Ryou- _oniichan_ kemudian berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik ke arahnya. "Amane?"

"Ada apa, Ryou- _oniichan_?"

Ryou- _oniichan_ terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ingin menemaniku membeli _cream puff_?" Ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku yang traktir?"

Amane tidak dapat menahan senyum—masih Ryou- _oniichan_ , tentu saja. "Kalau Ryou- _oniichan_ yang membeli, baiklah!"

Ryou- _oniichan_ terlihat lega, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tempat yang sama?"

"Tentu!"

Ryou- _oniichan_ tersenyum hangat, kemudian meraih tangannya. Tangannya terasa begitu hangat—sekali lagi mengingatkan Amane berapa lama ia tidak menggenggam tangannya—dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Mengingatkan Amane bahwa ia menyayangi Ryou- _oniichan_.

Mereka berjalan melintasi jalan yang telah akrab oleh mereka. Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak mengatakan apapun, memandangi jalan di sebelah mereka yang terus menerus dilintasi oleh kendaraan beroda empat. Amane menyadari tangannya yang bebas tengah menjejaki sesuatu di dadanya—dari bentuknya, Amane menyadari benda itu adalah kalung pemberian ayah mereka bertahun silam, yang selalu Ryou- _oniichan_ kenakan di balik kaus yang ia gunakan.

—dan Amane teringat—kakaknya berubah setelah ia menerima kalung itu, bukan?

"Ryou- _oniichan_?"

Kakaknya tidak menoleh, namun membuat suara yang menandakan kalau ia mendengarkan.

Amane masih enggan menatap kakaknya, "Ryou- _oniichan_ , apa sejak mengenakan kalung itu merasa aneh?"

Ryou- _oniichan_ terdiam sebentar, sebelum, "...kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Karena aku menyadari Ryou- _oniichan_ berubah setelah menggunakan kalung itu."

Ryou- _oniichan_ tidak mengatakan apapun, namun genggamannya terasa makin erat.

"Ryou- _oniichan_ ," Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Kumohon, lepaskan kalung—"

Orang itu menoleh padanya—manik cokelat tidak menampilkan emosi.

Ryou- _oniichan_.

Ryou- _oniichan_.

Ryou- _oniichan_ , tolong.

"—kenapa kau berkata begitu, adik kecil?"

Tolong.

"—padahal aku _selalu_ melindungi kakakmu, tahu?"

Orang itu tersenyum.

Tolong.

"Yah, walaupun tuan rumahku tidak akan senang—"

Orang itu mengibas tangan yang menggenggamnya,

"—tapi kau tidak boleh hidup, adik kecil."

Orang itu terasa semakin jauh darinya, tersenyum dingin.

Dan ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya, meninggalkan Amane yang terbaring di tanah, memandangi langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryou Bakura menangisi Amane Bakura.

Maka, Ryou Bakura menyayangi Amane Bakura.

Orang itu menyayangi Ryou Bakura, namun membenci Ryou Bakura yang menangis seperti ini.

Maka, orang itu membenci Amane Bakura, yang lebih disayangi oleh Ryou Bakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **apa ini pre-canon? saya nggak yakin. saya bahkan nggak tau apa Ryou dapet ring sebelum Amane meninggal ato nggak www**

 **udah pula cara nulis horor (www idk how to write horror btw) jatohnya rada gejes? www sumimasen (:'3/**

 **i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**


End file.
